Blonde Pussy Week
Earn Light Energy and Light Cups by completing tasks. You can also earn Light Energy and Light Cups by opening duels chests. Light Cups are earned at the same rate as Light Energy and are used for the daily event Tournament ranking. At the end of the daily tournament the Light Cups quantity is reset. Light Energy The event features two types of energies: Light Energy and Heavenly Energy. Coffers Small Coffer - 3 pickings, unique common event card is guaranteed. Obtained with 100 Light Energy. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Blessed Coffer - 5 pickings, unique rare event card is guaranteed. Obtained with 500 Light Energy. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Heavenly coffer - 10 pickings, unique rare and common event cards are guaranteed, unique legendary event card is possible. Obtained with 20 Heavenly Energy. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Event Cards These cards can only be obtained by opening the appropriate coffers during the duration of the Blonde Pussy Week: Path You can earn Light Energy and Light Cups by completing Path objectives. Completed objectives will not reset at the end of the daily tournament. 10 - Level up a Light card 20 - Win Duels 5 times 30 - Win City 16.2 40 - Seduce Light cards 3 times (they can be three different cards) 50 - Open Boxes 4 times (bronze, silver or golden boxes) 60 - Level up Light cards 5 times 70 - Win Forest 5 80 - Win Duels 10 times 90 - Win Forest 9.2 100 - Get 10 Rare Light card duplicates 110 - Open chests in Duels 4 times 120 - Win Forest 10.2 130 - Get 20 Common Light card duplicates 140 - Open Small Coffer 150 - Reach Master League 1 in Duels 160 - Get 2 Epic Light Card duplicates 170 - Level up Light cards 10 times 180 - Win Forest 14.3 190 - Open chests in Duels 8 times 200 - Open Blessed Coffer 210 - Have 4-star Epic Light card 220 - Reach Master League II in Duels 230 - Get 2 Legendary Light card duplicates 240 - Get 20 Rare Light card duplicates 250 - Seduce Light card 5 times 260 - Spend 2000 Light Energy (total spent from start of event) 270 - Reach Master League III in Duels 280 - Level up Epic Light cards 10 times 290 - Win sand 4.5 300 - Reach Champion League I in Duels 310 - have a 3 stars Shepherdess or Praetorian card 320 - get 5 epic light card 330 - win Sands 9.2 340 - Reach Champion League II in Duels 350 - have a 3 stars Corpse flower or Unicorn card 360 - Get 7 Legendary Light card duplicates 370 - have Femida Card (Bugged, people can get past this quest without the card in early days of the event, now fixed.Now this quest is changed to "Have 3-star Mercy Sister card") 380 - win Sands 12.1 390 - Reach Champion League III in Duels 400 - open blessed coffer 3 times 410 - win a prize in light tournament (previous days count) 420 - Open small coffer 5 times 430 - win sand 13.2 440 - Reach Legendary League I in Duels 450 - Open Silver Box 15 Times 460 - Level up Light cards 15 times. 470 - Get 10 Legendary Light Card Duplicates 480 - Have Zariel card 490 - Reach Legendary League II in Duels 500 - Win Sands 16 Category:Events